Soul Mate!
by harianjana
Summary: One shot ! Harry Potter comes into maturity and knows Voldemort is his Soul Mate. He was fighting the soul bon and wants nothing to do with that man, until one night when he senses some thing through is bond. HP/TR, no fluffy slash.


**Hi Friends!**

**This is a One shot from my side on Harry Potter and Tom Riddle being soul mates ., I promise that though it is M/M relation ship, there won't be any fluffy slash scenes. Now I won't say I am a great writer, but this is my first ever one shot, and if you like it please do review it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter killed Voldemort! That means HP is not mine. All the characters belong to J.K Rowling, only the plot is mine. **

* * *

_"Every time my eyes look at you_

_ My heart feels your soul _

_my soul yearns for you_

_ Bonded to you in all the ways possible_

_ It makes me realise that_

_ "I always loved you""_

Harry sighed as he completed his diary, People now may wonder what Boy Who Lived was doing with diary. However , it was where Harry can hold his deadliest secrets, secrets which he can't share with any one except his one dog father. But said Dog father was not alive any more, he was dead. The reason was stupid ness of Boy Who won't die but kills every one around him. He tried hard to control his anger. Yes anger! Now what made Harry Potter anger was him self, his bloody life. The reason was he was in love with the said Dark Lord whom he should killed or get killed by the hands of other.

After his 5th year, while trying to come over the sad ness of his God fathers death, Harry came into his Magical maturity. And the sadness of the thing was, with his Magical maturity he also realised he has a soul mate, and the said soul mate was non other than Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. Harry was horrified at very idea of being mate of Voldemort. But, when he sit down and tally his thoughts, he can agree to himself that there was also a human side of Dark Lord. The human side, which he saw in his second year, the very human side which he saw in his the dreams since the end of his 4th year. Now one may wonder about the dreams, the dreams or rather say visions, consisted not only of said Darklord plotting and crucioing people, but also the said Lord sitting on a coach by side of a fire place and thinking, some times even regretting about some thing he done. Harry came of from his thoughts and slipped into sleep, to enter the mind of his mate, Over the summer Harry got proficient in slipping into Dark Lord mind, without the Lord realising it. Harry expected it to be Voldemort cruicioing his death eaters, but it happened that Voldemort was feeling help less. Now this was unexpected, Harry tried to access the thoughts, but they all came in a rush to him, that he can't understand all of them. He opened his eyes, and sat up fully sweating. His mate was breaking down he can understand it, but why, He need to save his mate, save him from the agony. Harry threw of his blankets and ran towards second floor.

As he reached Chamber of Secrets, he nodded to Slytherin Ghost staying in chamber , He met that ghost first when he came there after the incident in DOM and from then they both have a friendly bond. Ghost knows about Harry very good and he always let harry take off his anger on him self, or gave some advices to Harry He was also the one who told Harry about the facility to apparate from COS. Harry nodded to him and he questioned him " What happened Little Gryffindor."

Harry answered him , " Tom was breaking down. I can't understand why. But he was in severe agony. I need to get to him"

Salazar looked at him in interest " Can you locate him through your bond"

Harry nodded , and disappeared from there.

As he dropped onto the ground , he looked around, it was the room where Tom always sits and thinks, he looked around and saw the familiar chair and fireplace. He stood up and turned back to see the crimson red eyes , they were burning with anger " How did you come here Harry?"

Harry sighed and stood there " No need to be arrogant Tom, your emotions are giving me head ache. Thats why I came here"

Tom looked at him with blood shot eyes " How? How did you know my place?"

Harry shook his head "First of all , My legs are aching. I ran a long distance and happen to fall into a pit on my way coming here. If you don't let me sit, I won't answer you, instead of that I will drug you and let you sleep. ATleast I can get my sleep properly'

Tom stared at him for a second before motioning him to a chair , "Now tell Potter"

Harry stared at him with equal intensity " Now why I should answer all your questions. You have no right over me. Any way, I call you for one last battle. Not by wands" he spoke hurriedly when Tom started to take his wand " By words, Playing by wands got us no where except destruction around us. We both will sit and I will answer a question of yours, You will answer a question of mine. "

Tom thought for a minute " Ok, Now sit Potter"

Harry sat and looked at Tom " What happened Tom, why did you break down"

Tom spat angrily " its none of your business Potter"

Harry shook his head again "Now tell me Tom. I can look through bond If I need to force about with you. I am asking it plainly, answer me Tom"

Tom sighed " I am tired of playing all this , I don't know how I became like this, but this is not what I intended to become. Not a monster whom every one fear. I don't want to be hated by people, atleast I thought I will be understood in this world. But no one here understands me. They fear me. I don't want fear. I my self resent it a lot, I know how it feels to be feared and I don't want it "

Harry nodded his head, he can understand it. He used to fear Dursleys, and they used to resent him. He know what the fear is, and in his life he can never imagine any one fearing him. May be He still have a chance about Tom if he is thinking this way. "Now its your turn Tom"

Tom stared at Harry and asked " Why did you come here?"

Harry sighed as he rubbed his eyes " I already told you, your emotions are causing disturbance to my sleep"

Tom glared at Harry " Potter! I think we need to tell truths."

Harry glared at the all time best Legilimens " Well, I felt your emotions , and I feared what is happening for you"

Tom frowned " Now why do you care, You wish to kill me potter?"

Harry ignored it "Its my turn. If so you don't want to be the monster, then why are you doing all this?"

Tom glared for slipping the question , however he answered " In my school days, I understood all the flaws in our society. I want to change our society and for that I kept an application for ministry , but I was rejected. Then I joined at Borgins. I don't know how to achieve my quest. I want to help the society and I was stopped. I then decided that this society needed to be destroyed and rebuilt. Then I choose my path,, and I became dark lord. because thats the only way I know then to oppose Dumbledore. I learned Dark arts to prove my self to be a dark lord. But as people say the path to evil was based on good intentions. I became insane. people feared me, I made hocruxes and every thing happened as you know. Then I was left into a soul, thanks to you. I thought for 13 years and understood flaws in my plan. When I got my body I first regained my sanity. Then my followers are so much brain washed by me that if I changed they will step on me and will start destruction on their own. Thats why I remained to control them. That doesn't mean I like it Potter. This is not I wanted to achieve"Tom started to ramble madly again, and Harry not knowing what to do hugged Tom saying nonsense soothing words to him. Finally Tom calmed down, and he asked " Why are you doing all this Potter?"

Harry fidgeted , he doesn't want to say the truth, but the man opposite him was being honest to him, and he want to be honest with that man too. Finally making a decision, he spoke softly " Tom, Do you know which is the only form of magic that can over ride Killing curse?"

Tom frowned at Harry's re question but answered any way " Its Soul magic."

Harry smiled " And Why do you think your killing curse rebounded that day Tom"

Tom was about to speak some thing but he stopped and his eyes widened " Do you mean to say that we are Soul Mates Potter"

Harry nodded, " Yes,I recognised it the very day I came to my maturity, at first I was horrified, but when I sat and thought again the idea was not that repulsive to me."

Tom now sat down on his legs motioning Harry to do same " Why didn't you tell me?"

Harry closed his eyes, " I might like you , or even Love you. But that doesn't mean I can doom lives of millions of people, to stay with you. I love you Tom, but I am not on dark side, hell I amn't even on Light side. I am neutral Tom, I just want to protect people from this war. The war is between you and dumbledore. You can carry it in any way you want. I don't want innocent people to be killed. But I doesn't think that you will listen to me. Thats why I never come to you"

Tom nodded his eyes far away in thought, he spoke calmly snaking his hand around Harry's shoulder " You know what Potter, I am 17 when I came into my magical maturity, then I know I have a soul mate. I was very happy at prospect of having a person I can love and cherish. But I was unable to find him any where. I gave up on that quest and the reason for my self making Hocruxes is only to live till I meet my soul mate. Later I became insane and I was unable to recognise you due to my insanity. May be your decision was right. But I don't want to kill people Potter. I want this war to be ended as much as you want."

Harry was shocked, he never expected Tom to be this friendly, he spoke " Tom, shed your Voldemort personality, and before doing that disband your followes. We will do it in a different way"

Tom smiled at this ...

After 2 days..

The whole wizarding Britain is in an uproar, nearly 75 people were dropped at Ministry infront of Auror office naked, and the shocking news was that every one of them have Dark mark on their arm, not to mention some of them being Prominent members in Wizarding society like Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott senior etc . But to the confusion of many people Severus Snape who was a known death eater was not there, making every one re think their assumptions on said Potions Master.

Severus him self was shocked when he looked at his Arm to see his Hand clean as if there never have been any mark on his hand. That means only one thing Voldemort was dead, but How?

He searched around the Great hall, to see students in uproar. People of the Death eater families, were very gloomy, while other were picking at them. Some of them were confused , probably thinking how their parents who were death eaters were not caught. Then he looked over Gryffindor table which was also in uproar except for one Messy haired young man, who was silently munching over his toast. The boy have no expression on his face, and Snape narrowed his eyes . The boy looked at him and did the most unexpected thing, he smiled.

Unable to take it any more, Snape walked down the Gryffindor Table straight infront of Harry Potter and Barked " Mr. Potter! Detention for not obeying a teacher, No"

harry tilted his head a side as if thinking and stood up following Snape for others confusion.

Severus silently took him to his quarters and then asked " Whats going on Potter"

Harr shrugged " How shall I know Professor"

Severus scowled " I know it had some thing to do with you. How you did that was not necessary to me, Did you kill him?"

Harry scowled at that " No, I protected him"

Severus feeling confused asked " What?"

Harry looked atraight into Severus eyes and spoke " Twenty years back, my mother didn't stood by her man's side, and left him for a small slip up. But I can't do that to my soul mate. I need to Protect him, My mother failed to do that to her mate. She didn't even realize it in her death. But I came to know that I can't do that. So I protected him. "

Harry turned to left, leaving a speech less shocked Severus, but he turned back and spoke " One thing Dumbledore said was right Professor, Love was my weapon, but one thing Dumbledore said was wrong, Voldemort or shall I say Tom Riddle knows how to love. The only fault was he was deprived of love like one Severus Snape, who was protected by having his Soul mate with him atleast as a friend, Tom Riddle doesn't have his soul mate, when he require him most. " saying that Harry left. -

* * *

**Hows that? I wanted to show more of harry and Tom riddle, but I can't very well do ti with out making it big. So here it is short and sweet. Now if any one like this please do press that review button and comment **


End file.
